The present invention relates to pressure sensors or pressure transducers for measurement of fluid pressure, and more specifically to diaphragm type pressure sensors or pressure transducers using a diaphragm sensing element.
One conventional pressure sensor is shown in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5, a pressure sensor 3 is fitted in a mounting hole 2 of a fluid container 1 which can contain a measured fluid. The pressure transducer 3 includes a support member 4, a diaphragm 5 and strain gages 7 attached to an outer side of the diaphragm 5. The support member 4 is formed with a pressure introducing hole 6 for introducing a measured pressure to an inner side of the diaphragm 5. The pressure transducer 3 further includes a cover 8 protecting the strain gages 7. In this transducer, however, an external force is easily applied to the diaphragm 5 especially during an operation for forcibly fitting and tightening the cover 8 over the support member 4. Therefore, the diaphragm 5 is susceptible to undesired deformation disturbing the pressure measurement.